Buki No Ankoku
by Ruby-Aika.chan
Summary: Capitulo 1 08/07/09... El pequeño Rubio se interna en una nueva aldea, donde conocera a su nueva familia y realizara su nueva vida por completo. Naru/Saku. OC/OC
1. Introduccion

Konichiwa...

Debo decirle que soy nueva en esta pagina, aunque me la paso merodeando y leyendo fabolosas historias escritas por admirables usuarios, nunca habia pensado publicar uno de mis fic por aqui pues me hace sentir algo rara jajaja pero bueno.

Esta historia se podria decir que es un UA (Universo Alterno), apesar de que el mundo sigue siendo de shinobis, la historia es completamente diferente, los personajes pertenecen al fabuloso Kishi... tambien poseera dos personajes inventados que se iran a conocer en el paso de los capitulos.

Bueno sin mas les dejo leer el capitulo, intentare ir actualizando lo mas rapido posible... este es un intro y dentro de unos dias pondre el cap 1, ya que este no es de tanta importancia, pero es para que tengan una idea de como comenzo todo jeje.

Bye bye, espero que les sea de su agrado jijiji...

Sayonara

PD: LES DIGO, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A KISHIMOTO, SOLO LOS PIDO PRESTADOS

---------------------------------------------------------------

_**Naruto... Buki no Ankoku (Arma de la oscuridad)**_

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Un Chico de aproximadamente 7 años, de cabello rubio alborotado, ojos azules que envidiarían al mismo cielo, unas 6 marcas en su rostro dándole un aspecto zorruno, vestía con una remera blanca con un espiral en su pecho, uno pantalones cortos verde oscuro. Una gran multitud se encontraba a su alrededor, Shinobis y ciudadanos veían con odio al chico que se encontraba en un charco de su propia sangre, un Kunai incrustado en su estomago, varias heridas por todos su cuerpo. El grito de los aldeanos representaba la muestra de euforia y felicidad al deshacerse de aquel, que según ellos, contenía los males que habían aquejado su aldea hace siete años en el pasado.

Solo veían al demonio reencarnado, no al inocente niño que fue obligado a llevar sobre sus hombros un peso que quebraría al hombre más valiente de la tierra. Un destino escrito en sangre sobre su estomago que le daría caminos difíciles y extremadamente injustos. La prueba se ubicaba en el centro de la muchedumbre, varios Shinobis partiendo del rango más bajo, se encontraban con deseosos ojos de venganza y angustia.

Con diminutas fuerzas, el niño intenta estirar sus brazos sobre el manchado suelo de la calle, sus mechones rubios caían delicadamente en ambos lados de su rostro lagrimoso, aquellos ojos llenos de vida ahora se nublaban por confusión e impotencia al no poder escapar de tal ataque que raramente había previsto días atrás. La seguridad prevista por el Hokage tenía el deber de vigilar el exterior de su humilde departamento las veinticuatro horas del día, ningún movimiento debía ser descuidado. Las únicas visitas eran las del mismo anciano, pero cuando los Anbu empezaron a retirarse antes de cumplir con su turno… ahí estaba el principio de la traición, y el final era el que estaba sufriendo.

Su cabeza logra levantarse por completo pero recibe una roca directa en su frente que provoca un corte horizontal, la potencia lo expulsa nuevamente al charco de sangre, esta vez sumado el dolor de que el filo clavado en el se adentraba aún más con la caída.

- ¡¡QUEDATE AHÍ!!- Una mano robusta se dirige bajo el y en un impulso arranca el Kunai junto con piel y carne. En segundos siente un par de manos sosteniendo sus hombros para ponerlo firme, y la tortura continuaba a cargo de las diversas patadas a su torso.

En estos momentos no entendía como continuaba vivo, su mente unía cabos y al fin entendí que podría ser verdad la proclamación de la muchedumbre… un humano moriría ante tal desenfrenada golpiza pero a pesar de la pérdida de sangre y las expuestas heridas seguía respirando levemente. Un puñetazo al costado de su rostro es el final que lo arroja al suelo por última vez y el sueño ya se apoderaba de sus sentidos.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

El ruido de gotas lo sobresaltan provocando que se pusiera de pie en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo primero que identifica son una serie de paredes laterales con manchas rojas y algunos kanjis en negro, todos recorrían el oscuro pasillo. Observando sus manos se entera de que no es sangre sino agua pero de un color púrpura y más espera que se deshacía al contacto.

Un rugido eriza sus cabellos y las risas consecuentes logran ponerlo a un nivel de temor extremo para todo niño. Con coraje mueve sus piernas sin importarle el intenso ruido que provocaba sobre los charcos, parecía que el camino se acortaba pero solo se movían las paredes a ambos costados, los Kanji más brillantes y ferozmente escritos.

-** LA VIDA ES INJUSTA, ¿NO MOCOSO?**- La voz lo congela en pleno movimiento. Un humo se disipa en el sonido de cada ronco respiro y unos rojos ojos analizándolo como un experimento fallido o un nacimiento equívoco de la naturaleza… que irónico. Naruto da unos pasos atrás pero solo encuentra una sucia pared impidiéndole el paso.

- **NO TE ASUSTES, NECESITABA HABLAR CONTIGO… HE ESPERADO ESTE MOMENTO CON ANSIAS. EL PROBLEMAS ES QUE DEBÍAS ESTAR EN UN AGITACIÓN MENTAL PARA QUE ESTA CONEXIÓN SE PRODUJERA**- El ojiazul asentía pero sin entender como se encontraba hablando con un zorro de nueve colas detrás de una reja, si hace segundos estaba con los aldeanos en una de las calles del centro.

Su boca se mueve temblorosamente sin poder articular lo que quería decir, solo se expulsa un suave grito de auxilio que sorprende al Kyuubi no Youko.

- **MI FIGURA NO ES DEL TODO CONVINCENTE, PERO ESTE SOY YO. DEBES HABER ESCUCHAR EN ALGÚN MOMENTO DE MI EXISTENCIA, SE TE HA SIDO NOMBRADA DESDE QUE EMPEZARON LOS ATAQUES…**- Uzumaki cae en el suelo con el trasero en un posible quiebre mental, mucha sobrecarga de información en tan poco tiempo.

…

…

Naruto- ¿quien eres?- La pregunta logra una horripilante sonrisa en el gran hocico del zorro rojizo. Sus dientes brillaban sobre el costado de los negros labios que se mojaban con la saliva ansiosa de la bestia.

- **NO QUERRÁS PREGUNTAR… ¿DONDE ESTAMOS?**- Solo obtiene un movimiento positivo de cabeza del pálido niño.

- **ESTAMOS EN TU SUBDESARROLLADA MENTE, PERDONA PERO NO PUEDO EVITAR PENSAR QUE ERES UN RENACUAJO… HACE SIETE AÑOS MI PRESENCIA SE HIZO TEMER EN LOS BORDES DE ESTE CONTINENTE… KONOHAGAKURE REACCIONÓ INMEDIATAMENTE CUANDO MI DESTRUCCIÓN ABARCO LOS MARES RODEANTES… ¿CONOCES EL MONUMENTO A LOS HOKAGES?**-

Naruto- si… es… el de los ro… rostros- Kyuubi mueve su cabeza de arriba a abajo cerrando por un momento sus ojos, como en una actitud pensativa de cómo proseguir con el relato que le cambiaría la vida.

- **EL CUARTO HOKAGE, CONOCIDO COMO YONDAIME POR SUS LOGROS, NO TUVO OTRA ALTERNATIVA QUE ENFRENTARME PARA PROTEGER A SU QUERIDA ALDEA DE PERDEDORES… NINGÚN HUMANO PUEDE VENCER A UN DEMONIO O ENTIDAD SOBRENATURAL, POR LO QUE TUVO QUE TOMAR MEDIDAS EXTREMAS…**- Naruto tragaba saliva aun sin acostumbrarse al enterarse que tenía un animal de tal tamaño dentro de el… pensamientos idiotas de un mero crío.

Naruto- ¿el cuarto rostro…?-

-** … … … SI, ESE ES EL YONDAIME. COMO DECÍA, SU ÚNICA FORMA DE VENCERME ERA ARRIESGAR SU PATÉTICA VIDA EN UN COMPLICADO SELLO QUE INVOCARÍA AL SHINIGAMI Y REALIZARÍA UN CONTRATO POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD… SU ALMA A CAMBIO DE QUE YO FUERA SELLADO EN TU INTERIOR**- La información se adentra con suma potencia en el reducido conocimiento del chico, sus manos se dirigían a su cabeza sosteniendo los rubios cabellos y en instantes el Kyuubi es testigo de la depresión de una persona que tiene mucho por vivir y sufrir.

Naruto- es verdad… todo lo que decían…- Un fuerte golpe contra las rejas lo saca de los oscuros pensamientos que lo rodeaban, el rugido lo pone de pie con los ojos titilantes por los nervios.

-** NO DIGAS ESO… ESOS ALDEANOS CREEN QUE ERES YO REENCARNADO… PERO ES DIFERENTE. EL YONDAIME ME SELLO DENTRO TUYO, SOLO ERES MI PORTADOR NO ERES NINGÚN DEMONIO… NUNCA CREAS ESO, NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES. ERES INOCENTE DE TODO AQUELLO QUE TE CULPEN, ES SOLO LA IGNORANCIA Y LA ESTUPIDEZ HABLANDO**- Las palabras buscaban consolar al angustiado Naruto que miraba perdido el sello que se ubicaba en la cerradura de tal prisión. El demonio no pasa por desapercibida la atención del rubio en el papel pegado en el material de la reja.

- **ESE ES EL SELLO… TE TENGO UNA PROPUESTA, SI ARRANCAS UNA PARTE DE ESE SELLO, UN POCO DE MI CHAKRA SE LIBERARÁ Y LLENARÁ TUS PREMATUROS CONDUCTOS. PERO SOLO UN POCO, TU CUERPO NO ESTA PREPARADO PARA SEMEJANTE CANTIDAD DE ENERGÍA, SOLO TE DESTRUIRÍA**- Uzumaki se acerca en tímidos pasos y se para al fin frente al sello que contiene al Kyuubi.

Naruto- ¿me ayudará en el futuro…?-

- **ES LA ÚNICA MANERA DE PROTEGERTE… NO HAY OTRA SOLUCIÓN**- Con firme postura y un gesto de aceptación estira su brazo derecho para que su helada mano roce el papel, y cerrando los ojos parte el sello por la mitad. Las paredes se mueven en una especie de temblor y una energía de color roja se expulsa del interior de la celda acaparando los kanjis escritos en los laterales.

Naruto- que… ¿que pasa?-

- **EL PODER SE OBTIENE POR MEDIO DEL DOLOR, TODO TIENE UN SACRIFICIO**- El rubio cae de rodillas al sentir su cuerpo incendiarse, conjuntamente en el exterior a su cuerpo le ocurría exactamente lo mismo delante de los violentos aldeanos.

Naruto- es mucho… aghhhh…- El rubio se sostenía el estomago como si fuera a abrirse debido al dolor que lo aquejaba, sus venas parecían resaltar de sus brazos y el color de su piel daba una serie de pigmentos para terminar de nuevo en normal.

- **SOPORTA UN POCO MÁS Y PODRÁS CONVERTIRTE EN ALGUIEN QUE LLEVARÁ LA FRENTE EN ALTO…**-

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Los aldeanos daban pasos hacia atrás debido a la intensa aura asesina que surgía del caído muchacho, sus ojos estaban cerrados y esto aumentaba aún más el terror en los presentes. Uno de los Shinobis, posiblemente un Chunnin, se arroja con un Kunai en la mano derecha para terminar de una vez por todas cortando la cabeza del demonio, pero la energía se expulsa en una explosión arrojando al atacante contra los vidrios de un local cercano.

- ESTA DESPERTANDO…-

- ES EL DEMONIO…- Los comentarios sube en volumen y ahora el rubio presentaba una cápsula roja a su alrededor protegiéndolo de todo daño exterior. En una escena horrorosa el cuerpo del niño se levanta unos centímetros del suelo dejando que las gotas de sangre cayeran ante el silencio expectante. Sus brazos y piernas se tuercen seguidos de un grito provenientes del Jinchuriki el cual no habría la boca. Esto confunde a los dos Anbu cercanos al lugar y antes de que puedan poner pie dos colas rojizas se estiran golpeando sus pechos para que terminen contra la pared de la casa lateral.

El sonido de huesos romperse y gritos desesperados daban el último toque a la noche que representaba el pecado de un gentío cuya mente nublada por la venganza y el sadismo cometió un crimen superior, estaban incitando a que el mismísimo Kyuubi reviviera en el niño.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

- **EN ESTE MOMENTO MI CHAKRA TE PROTEGE… CUANDO ABRAS TUS OJOS QUIERO QUE MIRES A TU IZQUIERDA Y SALGAS A TODA VELOCIDAD HACIA LA ENTRADA DE KONOHA… ES IMPOSIBLE QUE TE MANTENGAS SEGURO EN LA VILLA DESPUÉS DE ESTOS ACONTECIMIENTOS, NECESITO ENTRENARTE Y EDUCARTE EN EL USO DE TUS HABILIDADES…**-

Naruto- mmm… esta bien… pero… ¿CUANDO TERMINA ESTO?- Su cuello muestra marcas rojas provenientes del interior y unas garras parecerían destrozar su estomago.

- **TU MENTE SUFRE COMO TU CUERPO, ES NECESARIO. YA TERMINA…**- La energía se disipa y solo queda un debilitado niño al igual que en el exterior.

Naruto- era hora bola de pelos…- El demonio se pregunta cuando el mocoso agarró tanta confianza.

- **LEVANTA TU CABEZA, AHORA…**- Uzumaki prosigue con el pedido y cuando los azule ojos chocan con los del Kyuubi… recibe un último pedido.

- DESAPARECE DE KONOHA…-

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

DÍA SIGUIENTE. OFICINA HOKAGE

El anciano masajeaba su sien con ambas manos, su cuerpo y mente no estaban preparados para tantos problemas. Sobretodo la desaparición de Naruto Uzumaki, aquel que poseía al demonio de nueve colas. Arrojando una serie de papeles al suelo en un arranque de ira, posa sus nublados ojos por la tristeza, sobre los expedientes de aquellos Shinobis y aldeanos involucrados en el ataque nocturno sobre el inocente niño.

La lectura solo aumentaba su migraña al leer los rangos de los Shinobis… Gennin, Chunnin, Jounin e incluso Anbus dominados por la idiotez y ahora perdería su cabeza por la orden del Hokage. La ley era clara, nadie hablaba del demonio y nadie atacaba a Naruto, pero al parecer se creían superiores a todo control e hicieron lo que les pareció correcto. No pondría las manos en el fuego en nombre del consejo, alguno de esos vejestorios seguramente fue el implicado en dar los datos de los turnos de la guardia o algo por el estilo.

La puerta se abre y muestra a su secretaria con ojos ojerosos al tener que estar horas y horas desde la madrugada hasta ahora trabajando en el caso de desaparición. Tomando el informe de Morino Ibiki, se apoya contra el respaldar del sillón para tratar de unir los cabos sueltos de la investigación.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE INTERROGACIÓN ****  
****SHINOBI ENCARGADO: Morino Ibiki ****  
****EXPEDIENTE Nº: 0035782/3 **

_ A las 23:00HS de la noche, la guardia prevista para el aldeano Uzumaki Naruto, se retiró antes de tiempo dejando la zona libre para cualquiera ataque posible. Al parecer el niño se encontraba durmiendo cuando un objeto contundente se introdujo por la ventana, seguido de un incendio producido por un aldeano cercano. El fuego provocó el escape del niño que se introdujo por las calles de Konoha, tratando de evitar el encuentro con sus atacantes.

_ Media hora después, el niño es acorralado en una de las calles del centro, exactamente en el área de restaurantes. Luego de sufrir heridas cortantes por la utilización de armas blancas; Naruto cae en un profundo sueño, seguramente por la pérdida de sangre y los diversos golpes en la cabeza según confesaron atacantes.

_ Alrededor de las 24:00 HS, el cuerpo del supuestamente fallecido niño, se levanta lentamente del suelo por unos centímetros formando una especie de cápsula a su alrededor. Uno de los atacantes desveló que era de un color rojizo y parecía tener vida propia ya que se encontraba atacando a todo aquel que se acercara. En minutos esta extraña y desconocida energía de disipa dejando a un sano niño, ya no más con las heridas.

Desde aquí no hay confesiones de ninguno de los presentes.

_ Un grupo Anbu logra proceder al lugar de los gritos y explosiones para encontrarse a un gran número de personas arrojadas en el suelo y algunos adentro de los locales. Tras una extenso reconocimiento llevado a cabo por uno de los medic-nin del grupo, se comprobó que no había fallecidos. Pero mostraban moretones en diversas partes de sus cuerpos ya sea por la caída.

"Según el capitán Kuroi Imane **(EXPEDIENTE Nº: 0029446/3)** los moretones no pudieron ser todos provocados por la caída, había indicios del uso de un arma de material robusto."

_ Cada uno de los integrantes del grupo de personas acusadas del ataque, han sido trasladadas a los establecimientos carcelarios ubicados en el subsuelo de los cuarteles Anbu. Con respecto a la víctima, no se ha podido localizar rastros de su posible dirección, pero posiblemente haya tenido ayuda ya que pudo burlar la seguridad de las puertas principales, cuyos guardias eran de rango Jounin en esas horas de la noche. El 75% de los interrogados han dado su testimonio de los hechos, y es mi deber dejarlos a su disposición para el merecido castigo.

**_ Este informe será archivado en la biblioteca nacional restringida para el solo uso del Hokage y los honorables miembros del consejo, bajo el nombre de Uzumaki Naruto. **

Sarutobi dejaba caer el papel sobre el escritorio y movía su cabeza hacia la ventana abierta de la oficina Hokage, la fresca brisa de la mañana acariciando sus avejentadas facciones. Estaba seguro de que el Kyuubi había sido el encargado de curarlo, protegerlo y por último ayudarle en el escape. Solo quedaba hundirse en el peligro que produciría a futuro su descuido. Desde este momento Naruto, sería considerado como desaparecido en los registros, y su presencia en otras tierras sería tomada con sospecha. El consejo no dejaría que el "demonio" anduviera libre.


	2. Capitulo 1

Konichiwaaaaa ^^.

Aqui les traje el primer capitulo, y en este capitulo aparecera mi primer personaje, algun dia cuando pueda les hare una caracterizacion perfecta de ella asi que por ahora conformense con eso. XD

Bueno no se me ocurre nada para decir, solo que disfruten de este capitulo y dejenme bastante Review plsss.

Por cierto... Los capitulos no tendras titulos por que son bastante problematicos.

Ahora los dejo tranqui, lean y disfruten de este cap.

---------------------------------------------------------

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

**//5 Años después//**

Llevaba días caminando y sin tomar un simple descanso desde el País del Viento. Las últimas semanas en la que había sido esclavo de las tortuosas enseñanzas del demonio de nueve colas, lo habían agotado en un gran nivel; pero no negaría que los conocimientos del Kyuubi eran extremadamente atractivos para su imaginación. En este mismo momento se movía en dirección a la aldea oculta de la hierba, Kusagakure no Sato, con la intención latente de conseguir un buen lugar donde desplomarse. Aunque su mayor objetivo era lograr contacto con el líder de la villa para poder obtener una licencia Shinobi que le permita integrarse al sistema reconocido en todo el mundo. Su vestimenta consistía de una camisa negra con un símbolo representando a un pequeño zorro de pelaje rojo, una chaqueta negra, un pantalón negro con rayas naranjas cayendo rectamente por ambos costados. Las abultadas bocamangas de su prenda caían sobre las oscuras botas de combate, este juego de ropas negras se complementaba con los guantes de cuero y metal en sus nudillos.

Levantando su cabeza deja que un par de gotas de sudor le acaricien el rostro, su boca se abre para expulsar un suspiro al avistar las puertas del lugar buscado ansiosamente. Un Shinobi y una Kunoichi de nivel Chuunin se mueven con gran rapidez y le cortan el paso.

- Disculpa chico… pero necesitamos que te identifiques…- La voz lo podría representar como un hombre joven, el rubio observa directamente a los guardias con sus ojos zafiros.

- Me llamo Naruto… Uzumaki… y necesitaría hablar… con su…- Sus palabras iban decayendo en tono y lo que se temía ocurre, el cuerpo del Jinchuriki cae inconsciente sobre la fría y espesa hierba del terreno. Con un poco de confusión ante la escena desarrollada, la Kunoichi se arrodilla lentamente y colocando sus dedos con delicadeza sobre el cuello del chico, revisa su pulso. Luego de unos segundos, retira la mano y se dirige a su compañero con calma.

- Sigue con vida… solo es el cansancio - El hombre relaja sus tensionados hombros y continua con la conversación suavemente.

-Aika… llévalo al hospital para que le hagan un chequeo, mejor estar seguros de su condición…-

- Hai- La Kunoichi coloca sus manos bajo el cuerpo del ojiazul y con un impulso lo arroja contra su espalda a caballito. Agachando su cabeza se aleja a gran velocidad hasta los establecimientos hospitalarios ubicados en la zona central de Kusa.

**//FLASHBACK//**

Un mediano cráter se avistaba sobre un claro entre los árboles del frondoso bosque, lo que sobresalía en todo este desastre era un rubio acostado boca arriba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin quitar su mirada del despejado cielo.

- **NARUTO… CREO QUE YA ES SUFICIENTE POR HOY. NECESITAS CONVERTIRTE EN UN SHINOBI OFICIAL…**- El serio comentario rondaba por la cabeza del niño.

Naruto- Hai… Una pregunta Kyuubi-sensei, ehhh… ¿Cuál sería mi nivel ahora?...- El Jinchuriki se queda silencioso para escuchar la respuesta del Bijuu. Su rostro relajaba las facciones ante la brisa rozando sus mejillas y frente combinándose con la transpiración en una frescura agradable. Su mente se liberaba de todos aquellos problemas y dudas desde la partida de su aldea natal en el País del Fuego. La apreciación de la naturaleza es interrumpida por el gruñido del zorro en el su interior.

- **TU NIVEL SERÍA EL DE UN JOUNIN NORMAL… AUN QUEDA MUCHO CAMINO PARA IGUALAR O SUPERAR LAS HABILIDADES DE UN KAGE, PERO LO QUE ME HA LLAMADO LA ATENCIÓN DURANTE EL ENTRENAMIENTO… HA SIDO ESA PODER TUYO QUE POSEES…**- El rubio ignora las últimas palabras y con pocas fuerzas levanta su cuerpo para sentarse, el movimiento provocando una serie de mareos.

Naruto- Gracias por entrenarme Kyuubi_sensei… Por cierto, ¿ahora adonde me dirijo?- Su cabeza se movía a ambos costados chocando con troncos y terrenos levantados ante las técnicas empleadas en la práctica.

- **TACHEMOS EL PAÍS DEL FUEGO, TU NOMBRE DEBE HABER CIRCULADO VARIOS INFORMES PARA ESTE ENTONCES… LAS DEMÁS ALDEAS NO TE ACEPTARÁN DEBIDO A QUE ES MEJOR EVITAR PROBLEMAS CON KONOHA**-

Naruto- No estoy muy ambientado en esto de los países y aldeas…-

- **NO ME LO ESPERABA… … … BUENO, PODRÍAS PROBAR CON EL PAÍS DE LA HIERBA, ALLÍ CARECEN DE PREJUICIOS. TE ACEPTARÁN SI JUEGAS MUY BIEN TUS CARTAS…**- Asintiendo a la nada, sacude el polvo acumulado en su vestimenta.

Naruto- Esta bien…- Con una carcajada bastante idiota, se levanta con esa actitud hiperactiva que lo caracterizaba. Su dedo apunta a todas las direcciones y al escuchar las indicaciones de su sensei, parte rumbo a Kusagakure no Sato.

**//FIN FLASHBACK//**

Tímidamente abre sus ojos tratando de acomodarse a la claridad pero es sobresaltado al divisar unos ojos bicolores analizándolo como si fuera un animal de laboratorio. Esto molesta al muchacho que aguanta las ganas de contraatacar con un comentario grosero. Parece que esta persona le hubiera leído la mente, ya que empieza una conversación.

- ¿Estás bien chico?- La cabeza de Naruto se mueve positivamente y logra ver con más objetividad. La chica que estaba de guardia en la puerta principal se estiraba para tomar una silla y colocarla al costado de la cama. Cruzándose de brazos se sienta pesadamente aún con su mirada fija en el paciente.

Naruto- Ehh… si- No podía articular otras palabras, aunque quisiera, quizás los nervios de estar con una kunoichi desconocida daban este resultado.

- Me alegro… ¿Te llamabas Naruto?-

Naruto- Sí… ¿donde estoy?- La mujer se rasca el mentón y con una visible curva en sus labios, responde.

- En el hospital de Kusagakure… habías caído inconsciente delante de nosotros en la entrada. ¿Se puede saber por que tenías ese estado?- Naruto empieza a escuchar las advertencias del demonio en su mente, mejor tratar de hacer una historia simple y rápida que lo libre de toda sospecha.

Naruto- Es que estaba entrenando y no había tomado un descanso en toda la semana… jejjejeje- La chica suspira con una gota en la cabeza ante la torpeza del chico, el solo ver sus rasgos sentía una especie de cariño sumado que le parecía divertido la manera en que sus gestos se exageraban al hablar. El rubio capta la atención analítica que competiría con los Nara.

…

…

Naruto- ¿Como te llamas?...-

- Mi nombre es Aika… Aika Himeniya- Ahora era el turno del rubio para apreciar a la persona junto a el, la Kunoichi se percata de esto y pronto presenta unos tintes rojos en aumento sobre sus mejillas. No tenía más de trece años de edad, cabello rojizo que caía hasta su cintura atado en dos coletas, lo más extravagante serían sus ojos bicolores, azul en el izquierdo y amarillo en el derecho.

Naruto- ((Es muy linda… sobretodo esos ojos, la hacen más atractiva…))- Fuera de su mente, la puerta de la habitación se abre para dejar ver a una pelinegra enfermera con unas planillas en su mano derecha.

- Chico… ¿te encuentras mejor?...- El rubio se distrae de sus pensamientos por unos segundos y registra la presencia de esta mujer a metros de su cama.

Naruto- Estoy bien… creo que necesitaba el descanso- La enfermera deja las hojas sobre el pequeño escritorio de madera blanca y se para al costado de la cama tocando la frente del chico y a la vez viendo sus ojos.

- Tienes mejor temperatura y esa palidez ha desaparecido…- Palmeando su cabeza se encamina a la puerta para seguir revisando a los demás pacientes escuchando el agradecimiento de Naruto antes de salir, el cual recibe con una sonrisa. El cuarto entra en un silencio un poco incómodo y esto ya estaba molestando a ambos ocupantes, la chica cruzaba sus dedos y movía sus piernas cambiándolas de posición como una neurótica, el ojiazul encontraba interesante la mosca al costado de la ventana. Entendió que esto no debía seguir así, sale de su estúpida y extraña vergüenza.

Naruto- Aika, ¿me podrías llevar con el líder de la aldea?- La Kunoichi de ojos bicolores levanta su cabeza casi rompiendo su cuello de la sorpresa y se pone de pie.

Aika- Si, te acompañaré con gusto… dejaré que te vistas- Retirándose del cuarto deja que el Jinchuriki empiece a colocarse sus prendas.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Al salir del hospital, Naruto puede observar con más detenimiento las nuevas tierras. Las casas tenían estilos coloniales y predominaba la madera como adorno detallista, la predominación de árboles era completamente visible al costado de cada hogar. Claramente, se tenía una gran admiración por la naturaleza y se trataba de transformar mínimamente el ambiente para la convivencia ya que la esencia estaba en los espacios verdes. La presencia de animales recorriendo libremente marcaba diferencia con Konoha… aunque se podría comparar a los aldeanos de su antigua aldea como una especie de animales salvajes. El movimiento de grandes grupos de niños provoca una especie de deja vu, recordando los años en los que era alejado de los parques y restaurantes por miedo a que hiciera algo desagradable.

Si la idea del Sandaime era colocar guardias para que su infancia no sea arruinada o afectada por medios externos… que mal trabajo había hecho, su vida estaba jodida de principio a fin… era momento de empezar de nuevo.

Naruto- Esto es impresionante… hermoso…- En su interior, un zorro de nueve colas empezaba a dudar sonoramente de la orientación sexual de nuestro personajes, cosa que cabrea al rubio que ya vería como devolverle el comentario en una mayor ofensiva.

Aika- JAJAJA… me alegro de que te haya gustado. Allí se encuentra nuestro líder…- Su dedo señala una mediana torre que no se comparaba con la del anciano, al costado un inmenso tronco con innumerables frutos en sus ramas, las hojas tenían un color amarillento.

Naruto- ¿Siempre está tan movilizado por aquí?-

Aika- Es un área de comercio e intercambio, es normal… sígueme- Carretas se encontraban paradas contra las paredes mientras sus dueños hablaban con algunos pobladores sobre sus últimos productos presentados en el mercado. A pesar del descontrol que rápidamente se estaba desarrollando, el ambiente era agradable y daba cierta paz mental al no tener que estar atento si alguien murmuraba la palabra "demonio" a su espalda. Su vista percibe a varios Shinobis caminando desapercibidamente entre la muchedumbre para prevenir cualquier incidente, el grito de los niños que corrían hacia los locales aumentaban el volumen de toda esta reunión. Por unos diez minutos, ambos jóvenes caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho. La pelirroja levanta su mano y golpea suavemente con sus nudillos la madera llamando la atención del líder. Tras recibir un "pase" desde el interior, se adentran a la oficina.

- Oh… Aika, justamente tenía que hablar de unas cosas contigo… ¿quién es ese jovencito?- El líder era una señora de unos treinta años, cabello suelto dorado, ojos azules que demostraban seguridad y sabiduría. El sombrero Kage se observaba sobre su cabeza y una bata de color verde junto con un símbolo en su espalda representando a la aldea de la Hierba.

Aika- Es un extranjero… desea hablar contigo- La señora siente con una ceja levantada pero mueve sus manos permitiendo que el rubio se acerque más a su escritorio. La pelirroja agacha su cabeza y antes de retirarse la líder le llama.

- Aika, cuando termine con el, tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante… ¿bien?-

Aika- Hai…-

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

- A ver… dime que quieres y veré en que puedo ayudarlo…- Una sonrisa cálida adornaba su rostro dando a entender que era una persona de la cual confiar y sería justa con la respuesta.

Naruto- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y quisiera poder pertenecer a esta aldea, y si es posible ingresar como un shinobi…- La rubia se coloca un dedo en la mejilla en un estado pensante, a los segundos cierra los ojos suspirando.

- Naruto Uzumaki… Pertenecías a Konohagakure, ¿verdad?...- El Kitsune traspiraba por dentro de su camisa como si estuviera dentro un horno, solo faltaba la frase de "no podemos permitir tu presencia aquí".

Naruto- ¿Como sabe de mi?-

- Sarutobi me ha comentado mucho de ti en estos años, ¿que ocurrió para que decidieras abandonar tu hogar?- La única manera de lograr su confianza era contando los verdaderos hechos que lo llevaron a este radical cambio.

Naruto- Es mejor contarle todo…- Tomando un respiro, relata lo acontecido en esa noche en la que fue linchado por un grupo de pobladores y shinobis de diversos rangos, el estado en que lo habían dejado y el escape. Solo dejando para sí, la comunicación y consecuente entrenamiento con el Kyuubi no Youko.

/////////////////

- Debo decir que lo que me haz contado es despreciable, y sobretodo, ahora entiendo los temores del Hokage… al final se produjeron a pesar de sus esfuerzos…-

Naruto- No estoy negando que el anciano ha hecho muchas por mi… pero se hacía insoportable soportar ese trato, y el ataque fue lo que me ayudó a tomar mi decisión- La líder aceptaba las palabras del joven sentado frente a ella, además admiraba el coraje en la realización de dichas acciones siendo un niño.

- La mente de las personas son muy diferentes y complicadas para entenderlas… a simple vista yo veo un chico de corazón puro y en el cual yo puedo confiar…-

Naruto- Muchas gracias…- La señora levanta la mano para que no hable y deje que termine con lo que iba decir.

-Con gusto te ingresaré en la aldea, pero para ser un ninja, hay que hacerte una prueba para conocer tus habilidades y poder tomar una decisión con respecto al rango…- El rubio mueve la cabeza rápidamente aceptando las condiciones normales de toda aldea.

Naruto- Gracias por aceptarme…- Poniéndose de pie agacha su cabeza respetuosamente sacando una carcajada de la rubia.

- No necesitas tanto protocolo… ahora te pido que esperes fuera de la oficina que necesito hablar con Aika. Luego le pediré a ella que te enseñe el lugar donde se llevará a cabo la prueba-

Naruto- Hai…- El ojiazul se retira del despacho y al abrir la puerta se corre al costado dejando entrar a la pelirroja para luego seguir su camino. Ahora con la puerta cerrada, la líder se relaja y se aproxima a su Kunoichi.

Aika- Aquí estoy jefa… -

- Aika, me contaron de cómo llevaste a cabo la misión de ayer… estoy orgullosa de ti- La mano de la señora se colocaba en el hombro de Himeniya, que se sonrojaba ante el cumplido de su superior.

Aika- … Gracias…- El rubor de sus mejillas no bajaba en intensidad.

- Bien, ahora quiero que me hagas un favor… lleva a Naruto al área de entrenamiento nueve- El confundido rostro de la Kunoichi no sorprende a la líder que se saca un mechón de su rostro y continua con la explicación. Podría jurar que un semblante de preocupación se había plasmado en la cara de su subordinada.

- Para que no hagas conclusiones apresuradas… el chico pertenece a la aldea, y ahora mismo voy a proceder con una prueba para determinar su rango…-

Aika- Como diga jefa…- Girando su cuerpo se dirige a la puerta de entrada y sale al pasillo para encontrarse con un nervioso rubio de brazos cruzados que se mordía el labio. Con una carcajada cierra lentamente la puerta del despacho y le llama la atención levantando la mano.

Naruto- si…-

Aika- Te acompañaré al campo de entrenamiento… por cierto, encantada de conocerte- La brillante sonrisa parecía disipar todas las dudas del jinchuriki que se congelaba ante tal gesto de afecto por parte de la chica. Naruto se rasca la nuca con un rostro colorado que no pasa desapercibido por Aika.

Naruto- Etto… igu… igualmente Aika_chan- Las palabras salían con cierta dificulta debido a la resurgida timidez. Kyuubi le seguía recalcando lo estúpido y patético que se veía en esa actitud de mujercita en la primera cita.

Aika- JIJIJI… Vamos Naruto_kun, sígueme- Minutos después se encaminaban por el centro de la aldea hacia el lugar destinado. La Kunoichi golpea el costado del acompañante con su codo pero esto no era previsto ya que salta en su posición con ojos saltones asustando a varios aldeanos pasantes casi matando de un infarto a un anciano que le apuntaba peligrosamente con el bastón mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Naruto- Estaba pensando en otra cosa…- Sus ojos se entrecierran sabiendo que todo era culpa del maldito zorro que lo tenía entretenido con la explicación de un nuevo método de entrenamiento que aumentaría su repertorio de Jutsus.

Aika- Naruto_kun… ¿así que ya eres de esta aldea?-

Naruto- Sí, ohhh… maldición. Me olvide de preguntarle donde me quedaría…- La pelirroja presta atención al escuchar el problema del nuevo integrante de Kusagakure y con ansiedad le ofrece una alternativa.

Aika- Si quieres, puedes quedarte en mi casa… Es bastante grande y además vivo sola…- Los ojos de Uzumaki brillaban como los de un cachorro pero algo no estaba muy bien con todo esto.

Naruto- Pero… ¿no crees que es un poco raro que vivas con un chico?... no quiero incomodarte y menos violar tu privacidad…- La Kunoichi mueve la mano de lado a lado diciéndole que no se preocupe.

Aika- Eso no importa, te dije que mi casa es muy grande… estaremos en habitaciones alejadas… además soy algo especial-

Naruto- ((¿Algo especial?))-

- **JAJAJAJ SABES LO QUE PIENSO RENACUAJO…**-

Naruto- ((No me importa, hoy me haz hecho quedar como un idiota…))-

- **ASÍ ERES REALMENTE… SE SINCERO CONTIGO MISMO**- Las carcajadas del Bijuu se hacen insoportables, y gracias a Kami su conversación interna es interrumpida por la voz de la pelirroja.

Aika- Llegamos…- A lo lejos se observaba una hermosa pradera con una gran cantidad de árboles a su alrededor que formaban una especie de caminos bajo sus altas ramas. A unos metros de tal vegetación se apreciaba un pequeño lago de agua cristalina; Naruto no encontraba palabras al ver el paisaje delante de sus ojos. En el centro del lugar se observaba a la líder de Kusa junto con algunos Chunins y Jounins a su costado. Ahora el rubio encontraba difícil caminar con tanta atención por parte de estos shinobis, por suerte la señora les corta la distancia acercándose a ellos.

- Bien, Naruto… aquí harás las pruebas. Consistirá de tres partes: Control de Chakra, Ninjutsu y Taijutsu… es lo básico de toda academia ninja… ¿Estás preparado?- El rubio coloca ambas manos en la chaqueta y se la saca para no ensuciarla o producirle daños. Con seguridad mira firme a la líder.

Naruto- Listo…- La rubia estira su mano y señala el pequeño lago.

- Primera prueba… tienes que caminar sobre el agua con el uso de tu chakra…- El ojiazul asiente y se acerca a la orilla del agua con las manos apoyadas contra su espalda perezosamente. Los presentes se asombran con la facilidad que el chico se movilizaba sobre la superficie líquida sin realizar el sello y con mínima concentración ya que sus ojos miraba al norte.

Naruto- ¿Suficiente?-

- **MOCOSO ARROGANTE…**-

Naruto- ((¿De quién pude haber aprendido?))-

- **PRESTA ATENCIÓN A LA RUBIA, QUE HAZ PASADO LA PRIMER PARTE DE LA PRUEBA. NO COMETAS ERRORES…**- La conversación se cancela y Uzumaki espera la aceptación de su acción.

- Perfecto… ((Este chico es similar a Aika))… La segunda prueba será hacer algún Ninjutsu del que tengas conocimiento…- El rubio junta ambas manos generando un poco de chakra para realizar la técnica, al rato murmura.

Naruto- ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!- Al instante, un clon exacto se coloca firme a su costado esperando una orden.

- ((Sorprendente… es una técnica de nivel Jounin, y también prohibida por su alto consumo de chakra, una persona podría morir si realizara más cantidad)) Última prueba… Taijutsu, enfrentarás a un Jounin… no lo veas como una estrategia de mi parte para que falles, es solo que tus habilidades será mejor vistas en máximo estrés…- La líder señala a un Jounin de pelo negro con mechones rojos a los costados, la vestimenta de un verde oscuro y manos vendadas.

Naruto- Esta bien…- Cerrando sus ojos, logra despejar su mente y posiciona su cuerpo ofensivamente. Sus rodillas flexionadas y los puños apretados reforzando haciendo sonar el cuero de sus guantes. En segundos el Jounin se dirige a gran velocidad queriendo conectar una patada a la cabeza del rubio, pero este se agacha y rueda para querer encestar un uppercut en la mandíbula del contrincante. Este coloca las palmas bajo su rostro y detiene el puñetazo con una carcajada arrogante.

Con un giro descontrola la firmeza del cuerpo de Uzumaki y lo hace caer hacia atrás con un fuerte giro invertido. La presión que había colocado en el puño y la manera en que movilizo sus músculos para contraatacar el golpe fue lo que produjo ese confuso giro.

- Jajaja, la potencia de un golpe puede ser usada a favor de un enemigo. Básico- Estirando su brazo intenta tomar los cabellos del niño pero este salta y se impulsa sobre la rodilla del Jounin terminando con un rodillazo directo en el rostro. El chorro de sangre se expulsa seguido del quejido de la víctima, su seguridad y le jugo en contra.

Naruto- Un Jounin no debe ser tan arrogante…- Como esperaba, el comentario logró la reacción que quería. El pelinegro se arroja en una serie de combos en las que predominaba la pierna derecha. Esto es analizado por el protagonista y en una barrida hace caer el cuerpo del hombre pesadamente en el pasto y antes de que se levante golpea con su talón el costado derecho de su cara arrojándolo unos centímetros más sobre la tierra.

La líder y los demás presentes miraban con excitación la batalla, había varias distracciones. Para Naruto esta pelea era lo que lo separaba de convertirse en un shinobi, y para el Jounin… no dejaría que un mocoso lo venciera delante de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Naruto esquiva un puñetazo y colocando sus manos en el suelo levanta sus piernas en una especie de tijera golpeando la cabeza del otro peleador dos veces consecutivas. El pelinegro cae de costado con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Aika se tapaba la boca ante la paliza que sufría el hombre de alto rango y alguno que otro Chuunin lo disfrutaba en secreto.

- AHHHHHH- Con fiereza representada en sus ojos estira sus puños queriendo golpear el pecho del ojiazul y cuando este quiere bloquearlos es engañado por una patada en la rodilla que lo hace caer en una rodilla y al levantar la cabeza recibe un codazo que le parte el labio inferior dolorosamente. Ya esto era una pelea callejera, aquí no había reglas.

El rubio escupe el coagulo de sangre mostrando una actitud hasta ahora desconocida para las dos mujeres. Su pie derecho se apoya firmemente en el pasto y el izquierdo se apoya casi con sus dedos mientras sus brazos se flexionaban más. El atacante estampa una patada que podría quebrarle el cuello pero es detenida por una mano que lo presiona salvajemente, el Jinchuriki se mueve aun con el agarre y coloca un puñetazo en el estomago; soltando el pie aprovecha la conmoción y cabecea la nariz del shinobi que cae ensangrentado en el suelo.

- ¡¡BASTA, ES SUFICIENTE!!- Ninguno le hace caso y prosiguen con la batalla como si el honor dependiera. Uzumaki salta con su puño derecho y a centímetros del contrincante estira su pierna izquierda pateando el cuello del Jounin. La falta de aire, lo deja indefenso y no permite prestar atención al doble puñetazo en su pecho que lo estampa contra el tronco cercano provocando una polvareda.

Naruto- No demuestres emociones en la batalla… Básico- Unos aplausos se escuchaban en el claro y pronto eran seguidos por el mismísimo Jounin que aceptaba la derrota debido a su tonta seguridad.

- Felicidades Naruto Uzumaki… Tu nivel es Jounin, pero para no levantar sospechas en los alrededores… serás considerado públicamente un Chuunin…- La rubia le entrega una bandana cuya placa de metal tenía la insignia de la Hierba.

Naruto- Gracias…-

- Eres la segunda persona más joven que se califica…- Esto logra la curiosidad de nuestro rubio, que no evita la tentación de preguntar.

Naruto- ¿Y quién es la primera?...- La rubia sonríe y señala a la pelirroja a su costado, cosa que sorprende al chico.

- y pensar que con tan solo trece años… ¿te interesa verdad?- El comentario burlón sonroja impresionantemente al ahora shinobi de Kusa que no sabía como taparse la cara o evitar mostrarla delante de los presentes.

- JAJAJAJA... era broma… pero tendrían que ver tu rostro…-

- **JAJAJAJAJA, EN SERIO, DEBES PARECER QUE ESTÁS A PUNTO DE EXPLOTAR… PORQUE AQUÍ HACE CALOR… JAJJAJAA**-

Naruto- ((CALLATE BOLA DE PELOS))-

...........................................................................


End file.
